


Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday Oral!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: Honestly, if he doesn't get her any other gifts, that'd be fine.





	

_ “Happy birthday to you.” _

Rose sighed sleepily as nimble fingers skirted up under her sleep shorts. The words he’d sung softly in her ear registered, and she grinned into the pillow. She shifted onto her back, eyes still closed, and lifted her hips so that the Doctor could pull the fabric down her legs. He scraped lightly at her skin, and she shivered, a tingle of arousal creeping down her spine. She shivered for a different reason when he tugged the warm blanket off of her, but he settled between her bare legs and she couldn’t find it in herself to be too mad at him. He draped her legs over his shoulders, nuzzling the skin of her knee for a moment before continuing his song.

_ “Happy birthday to you.” _

His soft singing was muffled as he dipped his head down, pressing tiny kisses up her thighs. She cracked one eye open in time to see him take a long, slow lick up her center. She was very, very much awake now, and vocalized it to him. He smirked against her and trailed his tongue around her clit, teasing her. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly he could get her going, and today was no exception. His tongue danced lower, now circling her entrance, light enough to drive her insane. He moaned against her when she carded her fingers through his hair, holding him close to her. She was only allowed to be in control for a moment, though, before he pulled back. His lips were glistening and the look in his eyes was positively wicked. He slipped two fingers inside her, scissoring and stretching her, and he ducked back down to resume his ministrations--and his song.

_ “Happy birthday, Rose Tyler” _

She swore softly and gripped the bedsheets as he fucked her with two, then three fingers, crooking them just right so they hit her  _ right there _ , and it was so, so good. His tongue kept a busy rhythm on her clit, making her muscles jump. His other hand snaked up her top, groping her breast and rolling a nipple between two fingers.  He wasn’t giving her any time to build up to orgasm, she realized. He was just going to send her hurtling over the edge. She couldn’t bring herself to complain in the slightest, and she ground herself against his fingers and his tongue, chasing release.

_ “Happy birthdaaay to you!” _

He sang the last words as she came, back arching off the bed. She cried out into the silence of the room, eyes screwed shut tightly. He didn’t cease the movement of his fingers, drawing out her orgasm until her toes curled and she shied away from his touch, completely oversensitized. She collapsed bonelessly on the bed and giggled, in too much of a haze to consider normal speech. The Doctor grinned at her and flopped next to her, cuddling close. Her eyelids drooped almost immediately, now that she was warm and sated and being snuggled by her Doctor. He pressed a kiss to the top of her shoulder and murmured for her to go back to sleep, that he’d wake her later for banana pancakes...and more presents.


End file.
